pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Hanby
Katherine is a character played by Kat in Pokemon Bloodmoon, and an upcoming character in Pokemon RP. She currently resides in the Dreamscape, and is going to play a major role in The Vessels of Sin. Her PBR counterpart is Lulu Kaylynn and her PS counterpart is Stella Bridget. Early Life Pokemon RP As a Carbink, Katherine worked in the mines like most other Carbink in Olathia, hoping that her work be noticed so she may go to Laelynn. After all her hard work, she made it into Laelynn, and was initially excited, until she underwent the mutation to become a Diancie, which was a painful process that permanently deformed the gem on her head. For years she has been faithful to Laelynn, but she is also very curious, and it seems her curiosity is going to lead her to a rather big discovery... Pokemon Bloodmoon Katherine was the Queen of the Demande, a kingdom of mostly Carbink and Diancie, before it was destroyed by Chang'e and other Celesteela as well as Kartana during the initial attack. Due to her and most of her subjects being quad-weak to their Steel-Type STAB moves, this resulted in the deaths of many of her subjects, her Diancite being destroyed, and her head jewel permanently damaged. The total destruction of her kingdom left many young Carbink orphaned, such as Laylanne, so she, after becoming a member of Bloodmoon Island's council, founded an orphanage for these Carbink. Later Life Pokemon RP As Katherine is still in the Dreamscape as of now, this section is currently empty. Pokemon Bloodmoon As a member of the council, Katherine has taken the role of an architect due to her gem creation powers (albeit they are limited due to her head jewel injury and lack of Mega evolution), but above all, she aspires to be the morale booster of the group. Though she suffers from depression that has very much worsened since the first attack, she hides this well by constantly acting confident and trying to see the bright side to any problem. However, this shell finally cracked around the time her fellow council member, Iris, had a breakdown, wherein Katherine broke down as well, revealing how, despite her trying to stay positive, she, deep down, still feels absolutely awful, and to this day is still horribly effected by the loss of her kingdom, the loss of many of her subjects' lives, and the damage done to her head jewel, and that her reason for staying positive wasn't for herself, but to hopefully restore others' morale. She and Iris then embraced for a while as she tried to comfort her friend. PRP - Dreamscape When Katherine first appeared in the Dreamscape, she was highly faithful to Laelynn and proud of her status of being a maid there, to the point in which she briefly bickered with Mordred and boasted that Laelynn was better than Quillibria. However, the rest of the people in the Dreamscape--now that she was away from those she served--made her realize Laelynn wasn't a happy place she should be proud of being from, after Venus and Mordred tipped her for her services. Eventually, she fell in love with Mordred, and he returned her affections, though they also realized they had a short time together in the Dreamscape, and vowed they would meet again when they left, as well as promising one another they would spend their time in the Dreamscape together to the fullest.. When Babette appeared, Katherine almost immediately bonded with her, due to their mutual interest in drawing and reading. They very quickly became rather close, with Mordred growing close to the adorable Floette as well. Babette assured Katherine and Mordred they would meet again, due to her drawings being based on prophetic dreams. One day, Babette said she had a horrible nightmare, which Katherine and Mordred tried to comfort her over, until she disappeared from the waiting room and Jezebel took her place, revealing Babette to be her vessel. Due to this, Katherine for a while became uncertain of if Babette could be saved, but then regained the hope she lost, and always says there will be a way to save Babette. She also befriended Mab when she entered the Dreamscape, with Mab comparing Katherine's relationship with Mordred to her own past relationship with a woman named Juliet. They also bonded over a mutual dislike of Jezebel, and a desire to save Babette. Mab even offered Katherine a position in The Fae Courts, but Katherine rejected due to the thought of immortality being painful, noting she already has a long life ahead of her on count of being a Diancie. Mab then offered Katherine the gift of retaining a memory of the Dreamscape within her heart, asking her who she would like to remember after Katherine asked if she gets to choose who. Though this wasn't particularly shown on-screen, she wanted to say "Mordred," but at the suggestion of choosing someone who could help in defeating Jezebel, she got stuck between Brother Moon and Babette herself instead, seeing these as the much more selfless decisions than desire to meet her lover again. She went with the latter in the end. Relationships Pokemon RP Currently, all of her relationships are ones within the Dreamscape, and as she will forget them (though will partially remember Babette within her heart), these are temporary: Mordred Leonidas IV One of the first characters she interacted with in the Dreamscape. At first, she let her pride of being from Laelynn get the better of her, claiming she was better than Mordred, and her kingdom greater than his. As she realized how wrong this was, however, they started to become friends. They eventually fell in love, and Katherine desperately wishes to meet him again. Though their relationship is mostly affectionate, it can sometimes be rather awkward; Mordred's initial lack of outward emotion sometimes made it hard for Katherine to be affectionate with him, and this lack of outward emotion and monotone speech pattern led to Mordred accidentally frightening Katherine when he went to hug her. As Mordred has come out of his shell more, and Katherine has too, she is prone to teasing him, finding the way he stutters to be cute. Babette L'Etranger As stated before, Katherine and Babette became friends rather quickly due to their mutual interests in drawing pictures and reading books. Babette also became fascinated by Katherine's relationship with Mordred, and drew a prophetic picture of them meeting in a flower garden. The two also talked about the odd dreams they would sometimes have. As Babette started having nightmares, Katherine would try to comfort her. After Babette's place was taken by Jezebel in the Dreamscape, Katherine continued to show how protective of Babette she could be. Katherine also prioritized saving Babette over meeting Mordred again. Needless to say, Katherine is very easily concerned for Babette and cares for her well-being, is always willing to comfort her if necessary, and is protective over her. Mab Le Fay A rather surprising friendship, but a good one, is between Katherine and Mab. Most of this is due to mutual beliefs, with Katherine wholly agreeing with Mab's philosophy for why she does not solve all problems despite having the power to, and both of them despising Jezebel. Due to Mab's much appreciated help towards Katherine's goal of saving Babette once she leaves the Dreamscape, she has much gratitude towards the Fae Queen. She is also willing to open up to Mab if she feels like she needs to. Jezebel Pandorum Katherine absolutely despises Jezebel, who feels the same about Katherine. Jezebel goes out of her way to discourage and belittle Katherine, and it actually has worked multiple times, making Katherine fall into despair. However, Katherine has also become much more confident, and most of her interactions with Jezebel in the present are the two trying to out-mock one another. Trivia * Katherine is, like her counterparts, named after maids from The Sims. "Katherine" is what Kat thought Kaylynn Langerak's first name was, and Hanby is the last name of Lucy Hanby. * She hates cheese. * Is a pure and precious cinnamon roll. Gallery Katherine 1.png Katherine Blush.png Katherine Cry.png Katherine Frown.png Katherine Happy Tears.png Katherine - PBM.png|Katherine's PBM Gijinka as made with the Mega Anime Avatar Creator (yes she is slightly darker skinned than PRP Katherine) Katherine - PRP.png|Katherine's PRP Gijinka as made with the Mega Anime Avatar Creator Category:Main RP Characters Category:PBM Characters Category:Art: Xous54 Category:Discontinued and Retconned Characters Category:Mun: Kat